This application relates to a leverage adapter for use in combination with a hand tool, such as a standard open-end or box wrench. The invention is especially application for use in industries, such as automotive repair, which require the manipulation of threaded nuts and other fasteners in tight areas. The invention quickly and conveniently extends the reach of the hand tool, and cooperates with the hand tool to increase leverage on the fastener.